


GMOs

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge realises that he's a GMO.





	GMOs

"You're so inferior, that even with genetic modifications, you still couldn't beat us." 

No matter how hard he tried to focus on the report he was writing, Bridge found his mind wandering back to the red Ranger's words. Repeating like a broken record. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Sky.

"We're genetically modified. I guess I never gave it much thought until now." 

"And what are your thoughts on it now?" Sky prompted gently.

"Genetic modification implies that someone did this on purpose." He started, hands clenching into fists. "I know Kruger said it was an accident, but what if it wasn't. What if..."

"Take a breath." Sky said, laying his hands on the trembling ones. 

"Even if it is truly an accident..." He said, looking at their hands. "Who did I kill in a past life? What made karma hate me so much?"

He looked up at Sky, tears pouring down his face. 

"What did I do to deserve this torture?"


End file.
